Delta 163
Istaria: Dralnok's Doom This is the first release of the Content Update known as Istaria: Dralnok's Doom. Significant changes have been made to portions of the world, starting with the Aughundell Battlefield, lands east and northeast of the battlefield, along the coast from Morning Light to the Eastern Deadlands, and around Old Rachival. Players level 90 and up are encouraged to begin experiencing the new content in Aughundell and follow the quests from there. In addition, while flight is certainly an option for Dragons outside of the caverns, we would encourage players to experience things on the ground at least once as the content was created with that in mind. In addition, we would like to encourage those players who have disabled the environment effects to turn them on to experience the new content. New Quests New quests can be found in Aughundell, the Blackhammer Farmstead, Tradok's Stand and Delgarath (over 50 in all!). Khemarius, a Lunus scholar, has moved into some reconstructed Fiendish ruins near Kirasanct and is accepting students interested in learning about his recent discovery: the Drain Bolt. NPC Changes *Hilary, the Mason Trainer, has moved in to the crafting area in Mahagra. She's agreed to remain there to sell Journeyman level formulas to Masons. *Ella the Tailor now carries selected beginner formulas only *Kiva the Tailor now carries selected beginner formulas only *Kriegan the Tailor has arrived in Kirasanct. He carries selected journeyman formulas only *Huma the Tailor carries selected expert formulas only *Gangaf Tagley is a vendor and sells beginner tinkerer formulas at the proper markup. *Versanto the Tinkerer carries selected journeyman formulas only. *Ayios the Weaver carries journeyman and expert formulas. *Bashale the Weaver carries beginner formula *Mirabell the Weaponsmith has moved to Dalimond no longer carries any journeyman formulas and no fine weapon formulas *Jeysta Maaltas no longer carries any beginner formulas and no fine weapon formulas *Derus is now known as Derus Steelhand and now carries a selected few expert formulas *Krianti no longer carries journeyman formulas *Terywyn no longer carries beginner formulas *Nida no longer carries journeyman formulas *Malion no longer carries beginner formulas *Cassath no longer carries journeyman formulas. *Dauga now carries selected expert formulas *Talyshae no longer carries beginner, improved and dragon formulas *Revaan Nosfer no longer carries beginner, improved and dragon formulas. *Hubert is now known as Hubert Hufflebing and no longer carries beginner, improved and dragon formulas. *Kesh no longer carries journeyman, improved and dragon formulas. *Geleon no longer carries journeyman, improved and dragon formulas *Palaikis no longer carries beginner, improved and dragon formulas. *Leah no longer carries journeyman, improved and dragon formulas *Erelald no longer carries improved and dragon formulas *Miranda Harringer the Quartermaster has moved to the Forbidden Zone *Militia Surplus Officers Roiran, Gryvan, and Kazzik have moved to the Forbidden Zone *Miner Trainers Jasmine, Nels, Fulthas, Gaeta and Raine no longer offer the the out-dated miner tasks through their persistent dialog. *Kessat the Gray has moved to a new location in his home so that his tail no longer appears stuck in the wall. Game Changes *Dragon Breath attacks are now on a 50% linked timer *All epic spells and abilities are now on a 100% shared timer *Lasting Embers now applies only to Breath attacks that deal flame damage *Shining Crystals are stackable *The Drulkar's Wrath trinket effect is now known as Drulkar's Inferno *Primal Rebirth will only remove 86400 seconds (24hrs) of death point. *Trophy Hunter quest "Go Bag 5 Storm Ogre Manacles" is now known as "Go Bag 5 Bhal'kuk Warrior Manacles" *Smelting Tongs can be used with the Tinkering skill *Berserk Rage can no longer be manually removed *Technique "Spell: Fog" can be applied to mind spells that do not do damage. *Azmedai no longer gives out his fedex and gather quests Fixes *Skaahr will be harvestable for Dire Wolf Hide *Fixed the spawn groups for Icy Dire Wolves to only spawn the proper primitive biotes *Both Icy Dire Wolf Alphas and Skaahr will have a level range when they spawn *Dusky Bludgeoning Crystal will do crush damage *Fixed Sergeant Gaedin's dialog in quest "Warrior's Quest: Prove your fighting skills!" to name the number of times to use Negate Attack properly. *Fixed the name of Digda the High Soothsayer (Blood Skulk) to display properly *Cleaned up the Energized and Blighted Kwellen loot tables *Cleaned up the Enraged, Pustulating, Festering, Hemorraghing, and Rotting Aegror loot table *Cleaned up Commander Jaleo's persistent dialog so it no longer conflicts with the Militia quest. *Blighted I through V effects will have a chance of giving themselves rather than the higher tier version. *Invisible storm and ice wisps will now be visible *Fixed Primal Mastery 4 quest so that dragons who are eligible should be able to get the quest now. *Quest "Sslanis Marshal Quest: The Honored Dead Part 2" now tracks all Sslik Skeleton Ravagers *Fixed a typo in quest "Farmer Idamon’s Chicken Troubles II" *Quest "Sslanis Marshal Quest: The Confectioner Syndicate Part 1" now calls for Angry Grulets instead of Wild Grulets *Fixed Joggler Snimms' dialog so he doesn't have links that go nowhere *Fixed the Withered Bane quest so that the directions for how to continue it are clearer. *Fixed the missing water in the Aubadrine stream Server *Updated feedback messages so they are more clear. *Account services are properly updated in game *Fix for recoverable errors that would have caused some jerkiness when entering communities *Fix for Vista client terrain requests *Optimization to terrain sector lookup logic Pages Affected The following pages have been identified as possible changes for this Delta. | mainlabel=Page | format=table | default=No results found | order=asc }} Category:Delta